Stuck In Your Bubble
by marsbarr
Summary: High School AU. Jesse Swanson is the most popular guy at Barden High. He's the captain of the lacrosse team, basketball team, and even gets leads in the school plays. He lives in his own personal bubble, where people like Beca Mitchell don't register.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm pretty sure it's a sin to publish a new story when I haven't updated my previous ones. I just couldn't get this little thing out of my head. If it gets enough praise, I may continue it. I just wanted to get it out of my head, and onto paper..err internet. _

_Summary: High School AU. Jesse Swanson is the most popular guy at Barden High. He's the captain of the lacrosse team, basketball team, and even gets leads in the school play. He lives in his own personal bubble, where people like Beca Mitchell don't register._

**Dislaimer: **_Obvs don't own any of the characters. Man, would I love to own Pitch Perfect.. _

* * *

"It's a Friday night! You should be coming out to hang," Jesse tried to convince his cousin, Chloe Beale.

"Jes, I'm swamped. I've got so much homework to do," Chloe rested her phone on her shoulder and started flipping through her binder.

"That's what Saturday and Sunday are for, Chlo." Jesse hit a red light and picked up his phone from its stand, "C'mon. We're all headed to that really good Japanese restaurant. I know it's your favorite,"

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but I have no car," Chloe gave in. Jesse fist bumped while he pressed down on the gas pedal,

"Yes! I'll be there in two minutes." He hung up on his cousin and unknowingly passed a stop sign. A loud crash resulted and a bright light flashed onto Jesse's face.

* * *

Chloe frantically ran through the hospital with Stacie and Donald behind. "Did we already go down this hallway? I think we've already been down this one,"

"Chlo, you need to take a deep breath!" Stacie instructed.

"I can't, okay? What if he's not okay?" The three friends got to the front desk, Donald took over while Stacie tried to calm down the redhead.

"Hi, we're looking for Jesse Swanson. He would have been admitted about an hour ago?" The nurse started to look through her list when suddenly they heard Jesse's voice.

"Chloe?" He walked through the doors, scars on his head and arms.

"Jesse! Oh my god, you're okay! Are you okay? You look okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe ran to hug him,

"I'm so, so glad. Are you in pain?"

Jesse grimaced, "just when you squeeze that tight," Chloe let go of him so quick as if he was on fire.

Donald patted his back, "You had us worried, buddy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," He smiled,

"No, it's okay," Stacie said, "we're just happy you're all right,"

"Yeah, I am," Jesse slowly moved to sit down on one of those uncomfortable waiting room chairs, "I'm just bruised and shaken, but the woman in the other car, Beca Mitchell, I guess is her name, she's in surgery.. and if she doesn't make it then I-"

"No, Jesse, stop," Chloe laid a hand on his knee, "I'm sure she's gonna be okay, too."

"Yeah.. do you guys mind if we just wait here until she's out of surgery?"

"No, of course not. Do you want us to get you something, bro?" Donald asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just.. I can't believe I didn't see that stop sign,"

"Hey, it happens," Stacie assured him while flipping through a magazine, "That's why they call them 'accidents', right?"

"I-I wasn't paying attention," he stuttered "and I was on the phone,"

"With me," Chloe reminded,

"No, I shouldn't have called you while I was driving," Jesse counteracted.

"Okay, stop it, you two," Donald cleared his throat, "This isn't helping anybody," At that moment, a Doctor walked out from those dreaded double doors.

"I'm looking for the family of Beca Mitchell?" Just then, the four friends gasped as they recognized the man who stood up at the sound of his daughter's name.

"Is that.." Chloe started,

"Professor Mitchell?!" Stacie let out.

"Shhh...," Donald covered her mouth and all four leaned in closely and listened,

"Sir, your daughter has a collapsed lung. But the good news is, she'll make a full recovery. She's stabilizing now, you're welcome to come and see her," Professor Mitchell followed the Doctor through those double doors.

"Well," Donald stood up, "looks like the chick- who by the way, is our English teacher's daughter- is gonna be okay. You ready to head home?"

Jesse's brows furrowed as if he was in deep thought, "Uh, you guys go. My mom's on her way, so I'll just wait for her here."

Chloe looked at her cousin, "Well I'll wait with you then,"

"Actually, Chlo, I wouldn't mind having a few minutes alone," He gave her a sad smile, "I have to apologize to Beca.. I just gotta figure out what to say,"

Unsure of leaving her cousin alone, Chloe stood up, "Okay. Well, make sure you call me when you get home?"

"Yeah, I will," He grimaced again while Chloe hugged him, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"See ya later, bro. Glad you're ok," Donald clapped his friend's shoulder.

* * *

Beca Mitchell is not one for hospitals, hospital food, hospital TV channels, and hospital robes. She'd give anything to not be here right now, but at the same time- those pain relieving pills are magical.  
A knock on her door took her out of her thoughts, "Beca? A Jesse Swanson is here to see you," The nurse informed her and walked away. _Jesse Swanson? Why would he be here?  
_  
On cue, Jesse Swanson appeared in her doorway, "Uh, look, I know this sounds weird to just come out and say, but I'm the guy that hit you and I'm so sorry and I know that doesn't mean anything, but I just wanted to say it,"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, we talked to the police.. and I'm not pursuing any legal stuff, if that's why you're here." Coldly, Beca turned her attention to the TV, which was showing some sort of afternoon drama show with horrible acting.

Jesse stepped forward, "No, no it's not. But you could.. if you wanted to because it was totally all my fault. I was on the phone and I didn't see the stop sign and-"

"Look, hot shot, let's just say that the important thing here is that we're both alright," She told him without moving her eyes away from the TV.

Jesse's brows furrowed, "Y-You have a punctured lung,"

"Honestly, dude, it sounds a lot worse than it really is,"

"Ok, but you're still in here, and it's my fault."

"It's fine," Beca sighed, turning her attention to him, "Besides- you got me out of this killer math test."

"Oh,yeah? You go to Barden High, right?" Beca rolled her eyes at his question, and turned back to the TV.

"What?" He caught her reaction,

Annoyingly, Beca answered, "Yeah. I'm in your French class,"

Realizing what he said, Jesse felt like the biggest idiot in the world, "Oh, I'm-I'm sorry,"

Beca chuckled, "Sorry for what? For not knowing who I am? Dude, it's fine. I'm not cool- not popular. You obviously live in your own little bubble where freaks like me don't even register,"

"That's not true," Jesse moved to sit down on the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Really? When was the last time you talked to somebody who wasn't running for homecoming queen or didn't play a varsity sport?" At his silence, Beca nodded. "Yeah, we exist, Swanson," Beca can sense her annoyance starting to take over.

"I'm not like-"

"Y'know what? I'm feeling really tired.. You should probably go." Beca gave him one last cold look and adjusted her pillows.

Caught off guard, Jesse silently stood up and looked back at the small, mysterious girl on that bed. What can he do? This is all entirely his fault. Did people really view him that way? 'Varsity jock'? One that only hangs around their own? No, that can't be. Jesse Swanson is a people-person. He loves his sports, his theatre plays. He may be caught up once in awhile, but who can blame him? As he walked out of the hospital, he checked his phone messages.

"_Yo Jesse! There's a party going on tonight at some cheerleader's place, u down?"_

_"Jesse, are you still at the hospital? Call me!"_

_"Dude, we heard you got into an accident. Hope you're alright"_

_"Call me, Jess!"_

_"You can add 'survived a car-wreck' to that college resume of yours, lmfao."_

Shaking his head as he got into his car, Jesse felt sick. _Do I act like everything's about me? Am I really living in my own bubble? _He took out his phone once again and dialed his cousin's number.

"Hey, Chlo- do you think I should get balloons? Or flowers?"

"Uh- for what?"

"For Beca,"

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Well.. yeah.. I did just kind of hit her.. with my car."

"Sure? I guess? Don't you think it sounds impersonal? You don't know the girl, Jes-"

"Yeah, I know," Jesse inserted his car key into the ignition, "But I want to." He hung up on his cousin, making sure not to repeat the whole night by being on the phone while he's driving.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I don't really know where all that came from. It's kind of a jumbled mess to me.. but I at least got it out. Any guesses as to who that last text message was from? Lol. Anyways, let me know what you think. Either take this story under my wing ooooor get my butt onto working on the next chapter of Legohouse? I don't know.. you tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the fact that I'm horrible at updating my stories. **

* * *

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Beca asked with an incredulous look on her face,

Jesse sheepishly entered her hospital room, "Well, last time I was here,you were watching tv but there was nothing on, so I'm loaning you my dvd player.."

"Jess-" Beca tried to interrupt,

"but then I ran into a problem when I was trying to pick up movies because I didn't know if you would like action, adventure or comedy or romance, or horror.. Or uh, romantic-horror, which isn't really a popular genre, but apparently, it does exist and the Swedes have mastered it," he smiled at her.

"That's great, really, but Jesse-"

"And oh! I wanted to get you snacks, too because movies without snacks- completely sucks. But, I didn't know if you like sweet or salty, so I got you pretzels and chocolate, and chocolate covered pretzels just in case you like sweet and salty together-"

Clearly, this boy will not shut up. Beca sighed and said his name louder, "Jesse!" When he finally looked at her from laying out all the snacks on her bed, Beca asked, "What is this about?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you. So? What's it gonna be? Mission Impossible or The Wedding Planner?"

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks," Beca gave him a small smile and Jesse frowned.

"What? Is there something wrong? Do you not like movies or something?"

"Nope. I don't. And I also don't understand why you're here on a Saturday morning. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"I actually have rehearsals today but it's cool.. We're allowed to blow one off,"

Beca just raised her eyebrows. He didn't exactly tell her why he was there and why he was being so nice to her. Seeing that she isn't entertained, Jesse moved to sit on the side of her bed. "Look, I hit you with my car-"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Beca deadpanned.

"Sh, let me finish. I hit you with my car- and I needed you to know how truly sorry I am. I'm here because-"

"Because you feel guilty,"

"No! Geez, Bec, can you let me finish?" She chuckled and gestured for him to go on. "What you said yesterday.. about me being in my own bubble? It got me thinking.. maybe I've been spending too much time on things that involve me. I got home last night, realizing that you didn't. That you're stuck here for the next 2 weeks because of me and honestly, I would hate to be here alone. So, I woke up this morning and thought of keeping you company. And if you think you can kick me out, think again because I'm staying here and you're watching a movie with me," He started to adjust the dvd player onto Beca's lap and gestured for her to move over. Everything that came out of his mouth was quite a lot for Beca to handle. She's known Jesse Swanson since they were in the first grade. The only time they've ever said anything to each other was when the 6 year old Jesse had asked to borrow Beca's markers. Now, here they are, laying on a hospital bed,a bout to watch a movie- which by the thought of it, repulsed her.

"Yeah, about that... I don't really like movies."

"What? Why the hell not?!" He looked at her as if she had just shot someone he loved.

"Because they're predictable? I mean.. I've never finished a movie because the endings are so predictable. Like the guy gets the girl, the kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader's Luke's father," Jesse's eyebrows are as high as the Empire State Building.

"Are you serious?" She awkwardly smiled at him. "First of all, the endings.. are the _best_ part. Second of all, you happened to just guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

Beca laughed, "Vader in German means father. Well, technically in Dutch it means father, and Vater in German means father. It's a common mix-up, but yeah.. his name's literally 'Darth Father,'" Jesse continued to stare at her. Did she just.. yeah, she did. Not only did she talk about Darth Vader, but she managed to sound cool by correcting a common language mistake.

"Huh.. so you know German. Now, I know why you don't like fun things," He reached over to turn on the dvd player and handed her the bag of chocolate covered pretzels, "You need a movie education. You need a _movication_. And I'm gonna give it to you- right," he pressed the play button, "now. We're gonna watch The Wedding Planner."

Looks like there was no way for Beca to run away from this one. If she attempted to get up off the bed, she wouldn't make it past the room door. She thought to herself that he was lucky this time. She had no intentions in being movie educated.

"Whatever you say, Swanson. Only as long as you're okay with the occasional 'this-is-such-a-lame-chick-flick' commentary." Jesse just gave her a genuine smile while he reached over to grab some pretzels. When the opening credits started to roll, Beca couldn't help her eyes from rolling either.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, there. It's me. This story has gotten some likes and reviews and I really do appreciate them so I've decided that I'd let some of you share some input. What would you like to happen next? I want to be able to get some of you guys involved, that way every update would be interesting and exciting to read because I just love that feeling when I give some input and spot something I've suggested in the actual final draft. Plus, I have no idea exactly where I'm going with this story. While my other story, _Legohouse_ actually has an ending but I just don't know how to build up to that. So, let me know everything that's on your minds! Reviews really do impact the amount of updates and impact the quality of the story. So.. review away!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Hello again! Boy, did I love all of your ideas and I'm going to try to insert as much of them as possible because my shipper heart got all excited. Which is why I'm here with another update. Let's see if you can spot something that you thought of ;)_

**Disclaimer:** **Do I really have to do one of these things every single time? Because I don't own Pitch Perfect and I'm pretty sure I never will. Sad face.**

* * *

Jesse Swanson's the most popular kid at Barden High. His Freshman year, he had been the captain of the lacrosse team, and football team. His sophomore year, his fellow students discovered that not only can he handle the football field, but he could handle the stage quite as well. His junior year, he managed to grab a spot on the basketball team, became their captain and led them to become state champions. He'd also won Homecoming King twice in a row, alongside the Homecoming Queen, his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Sydney Royer. The two became a pair right after they'd performed as Melchior and Wendla in Spring Awakening their sophomore year. A lot of their relationship depended on their time together during rehearsals. Outside of rehearsals, Sydney was not a big fan of Jesse's friends and vice versa. For example, his best friend in the entire world, Benji Applebaum is the #1 in their class rank. Known for his straight A's and weird antics, Sydney thinks Jesse shouldn't be hanging around the "geek" stereotype. Jesse's cousin, Chloe Beale is the head of the cheerleading squad. She seems to be the only one Sydney approves of but that's only because she butters up to the redhead in hopes of becoming the co-captain. Chloe's best friends, Stacie Conrad and Fat Amy are a duo not to be messed with. Stacie's boyfriend, Donald and his friend Bumper clearly don't like Sydney either by continuing to constantly pull pranks on her. The only reason why the 5'4, blonde girl from New York tolerated this bunch of friends was because she wanted to maintain her spot as the most popular girl in Barden High by dating the most popular guy. If she wanted to be with Jesse, she had to be around his friends, too. Time and time again, Jesse's friends have bothered him, asking numerous questions like why continue to be with the girl, she's horrible, she's tacky and clearly everyone hates her. Jesse, on the other hand, seems to believe that Sydney is the sweetest girl he has ever met. They love the same things and he has a lot of fun with her. He continues to stick up for her even when they would break up after a silly argument.

"I don't understand, Jesse! It's our senior year! You can't risk missing rehearsals." Sydney exclaimed while she put on lip gloss, sitting in the passenger seat of Jesse's new Camaro.

Jesse sighed. They weren't even halfway to school yet and his girlfriend has already started pestering him for the day. "Syd, it was one rehearsal,"

"Yes, I know that. But this year's musical is RENT! Missing a rehearsal is something you shouldn't do. This is our biggest production yet, Jess. So I think we need to set aside any distractions for now." She closed the lid of her compact mirror and turned to smile at Jesse. "I'm so glad we both got the part we wanted. I mean.. I so called it but it's still exciting." Jesse smiled,

"I'm glad, too. It was always my dream to play Roger and I know you've always wanted to be Mimi,"

"Yes! This is so gonna be our year! I can just see it now in the school newspaper, making the headline 'Jydney are at it again!'" Jesse laughed,

"Jydney?! Who's that?" Sydney playfully slapped his arm,

"That's us, silly! That's our couple name." Jesse just shook his head and pulled into his parking spot. Walking down the halls of Barden High, the power couple simply flaunted their popularity. Sydney, with her head held high and her arm wrapped around Jesse's arm, while he walked and greeted some of his fellow students. His smile faltered when he realized that his first class was French and he immediately thought of Beca. Their movie date that Saturday, wait, 'date'? It wasn't a date. It was a visit. Yeah, he was visiting a friend in the hospital. Friend? Was Beca his friend? His train of thought was interrupted by his buddy, Donald.

"Hey, Swanson! Did you finish that French project due today?"

"Oh, shit!" Jesse thumped his forehead and turned to Sydney. "Babe, I gotta go. I'll meet you for lunch," He left a kiss on her cheek and immediately dashed to his French class. In his hurry, he'd accidentally bumped into Professor Mitchell. Of all the people in school right now, it had to be him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. M!" Jesse apologized while picking up the pieces of paper that had fallen out of the man's hands.

"That's no problem- Jesse? Jesse Swanson, right?" Professor Mitchell called out. "I heard that-"

"I hit your daughter last Friday with my car? Yeah.. you heard right. Look, I'm so sorry about that. I completely understand if you've decided to press charges or if you'd-"

Professor Mitchell chuckled, "Hey, kiddo. It's no big deal. Beca's alright and so are you, that's what matters. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I gotta go 'fess up to my French teacher. I didn't technically finish my project that's due today. I completely lost track of time and was so distracted." Mr. Mitchell knew of Jesse's reputation and clearly, the kid seems to be an honest student. He also knew that Jesse visited Beca the day after the accident.

"Tell you what, Jesse, how 'bout I walk with you to your French class and let Mrs. Frazier know that you've had an eventful weekend and to give you an extension," He smiled at the kid.

"No way, seriously? Thanks so much!" Jesse mentally noted to get something for Beca's dad to show his gratitude. Thinking of Beca's dad, Jesse thought about Beca again. She was still in the hospital and she will be for quite some time. "By the way, how's Beca doing her school work? She's going to be missing a lot of days. Is there someone bringing her homework to her?"

"Ah, I was actually about to go talk to all her teachers today," Mr. Mitchell told him, while they walked down the hall to Mrs. Frazier's room. "The doctor said it'll take her about 2 weeks to heal. She should be practicing to walk in a couple days and should be home next week. I'd be there with her 24/7 if I could but my wife and I had planned to go out of town for a couple days. I was actually going to call to cancel our flights but Beca insisted that we still go," Jesse bit his bottom lip, contemplating.

"Would you mind if I bring her her homework? I can go after school and help her out. I mean, if that's okay with you,"

"Y'know what, that sounds like a great idea. I'm usually stuck in school for a couple hours before I can go visit her. I bet she'd appreciate your visits," Mr. Mitchell genuinely smiled at Jesse.

* * *

"Jesse, although this is really nice of you, but I don't appreciate you coming in here without notice," Beca grumbled into her pillow. Jesse laughed and set a couple of Beca's school books on her side table.

"Well hello to you, too, Beca Mitchell." He sat in the chair next to her hospital bed. "So, I picked up some of your work from today and I will continue to do so until you go back to school. _And_ I also picked up my yearbook from 1st grade." Hearing him say '1st grade', Beca turned to her side, her eyes widened. "Yes, that's right. You thought I didn't really know you, huh?" Jesse smirked. He opened up the yearbook and scanned for Beca's name. As soon as he found it, his finger landed on her picture. "Aw, Beca! Look at you! All smiley and.. missing a tooth?" He laughed as Beca quickly grabbed the yearbook and sat up, grimacing as she realized she had moved to fast and moved her other hand to hold onto her side. Seeing the look on her face, Jesse immediately jumped up from his seat and adjusted the bed so that it was slanted up for Beca to comfortably sit up. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," she waved him off. "And you shouldn't be making fun of a toothless, 6 year old me," Beca slid her finger to land on Jesse's photo. "Because a Jesse Swanson with glasses _and_ a tooth gap?" She grinned at him. "I bet you that your girlfriend would dump you the moment she sees this picture."

Jesse glared at her and sarcastically said, "Ha ha. Very funny. Move over," Without hesitation, Beca moved an inch or two to the right, making room for Jesse to sit beside her. He reached over to flip a couple pages and stopped on the page where it was just filled with images. "I didn't realize it till now, but if you look closely," he pointed to a picture on the top right, "That's us right there,"

Beca had to squint to see their faces. They were in 1st grade so there was no doubt the photo quality would be terrible but that's definitely Jesse and her, sharing a sandwich and laughing. "Huh.. I don't remember that,"

"Yeah, me neither. But isn't this exciting!?"

Beca frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We were clearly friends when we were little!"

"Jesse, sharing a sandwich in the first grade doesn't make us friends," she rolled her eyes.

"We didn't just share a sandwich. We shared markers, too. And I remember you tried to climb the monkey bars but you fell and scraped your knee. You cried really hard and you went home after that." Beca definitely remembered all of that happening. She just never knew that Jesse did. They never talked or played together after 1st grade. Ever since then, they had separated into their own social circles. In junior high, Jesse was into drama and choir while Beca was into art and the school newspaper. They went to the same school but never bothered to acknowledge each other. Realizing of the uncomfortable silence and close proximity between them, Beca flinched and moved a little more to her right.

"Uhm, so what brings you here? Aside from my homework and our horrible 1st grade pictures?"

"Well, I'm here for my daily visit, of course. _And_ for another movie of your movication." Beca groaned as he bent over to pull out his laptop from his book bag.

"Are you serious, Swanson?! We _just_ watched a movie,"

"Beca, that was like.. two days ago," As he opened up his laptop, Jesse's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text message from Sydney.

From: Syd  
_Where r you, Jess?! Rehearsal starts in 10 mins!_

"Crap," he muttered under his breath. He locked his phone and tucked it away. "Listen, I actually have to go. I've got rehearsals- _but_ I'm leaving my laptop here so you can watch the movie without me," He stood up and started to close his bag when Beca opened her mouth, confused.

"Wh- you really think I'm gonna watch a movie without you? The only reason why I watched one with you is because you wouldn't leave and I'm unable to leave,"

Jesse smiled as he put on his backpack. "Just watch it. You'll love it,"

"Nope. I won't. And you can't really make me." He frowned.

"Alright, I'll come back as soon as rehearsals end,"

"No. Don't. I've had enough of you for the day," Jesse just smirked at her and made his way to the door.

"Well, Beca, part of the reason why I'm leaving my laptop is so I can come back here and see you," and with that, Jesse disappeared. Beca huffed. Not only was she annoyed but she was confused. Seriously confused. For one, Jesse has a girlfriend. Why would he want to spend his free time with her? And two, why on earth does he remember things from long ago like the fact that they were somewhat friends in the first grade? One thing she's absolutely sure of is that she can't wait to be out of the hospital so that she wouldn't be trapped in this room, unable to run away from his movication.

* * *

"Beca, you need to walk slower," Jesse advised her. It was finally Friday and the third day that Beca was allowed to practice walking around the hospital floor. She was using a walker and would still sway a little but it's a start. Jesse was beside her, with his hand hovering over her back.

"I can't, I need to catch up with that old man in front of me," Jesse looked up to see who she was talking about and he tried to hold in his laughter. "I can't stand looking at his ass for any longer, Jess. Why do they make hospital gowns open in the back?" At this point, Jesse let out his laugh.

"I don't really know, but at least you were smart enough to wear clothes under your gown." Beca put one foot in front of the other as fast as she could until she was finally in front of the old man. She fist pumped the air, "Yes!"

As they got back to her room, Beca's doctor came in to check up on her. "Ms. Mitchell, I've got some good news for ya,"

Beca sat up while Jesse fluffed up her pillows, "It appears that you've been recovering well and I just witnessed you walk pretty normally just a second ago. You're ready to go home later tonight. I've prescribed you some pain killers for whenever your ribs start to cause you pain," With the news, Beca couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and letting a huge grin spread onto her face. "I'll go get your sign-out sheet and call a wheelchair for you tonight. Is there anyone you'd like to call to take you home? I left a message on your dad's phone,"

"Oh," Jesse interrupted before Beca could even answer, "I'm taking her home. He told me that whenever she was ready to check out, I'd take her." Beca's doctor nodded and made his way out. Jesse turned around to look at her and just like he predicted, a look of disbelief was on her face.

"_My _dad told you that? Since when do you talk to my dad? Wait, how do you even know who my dad is?" Jesse chuckled,

"Becs, your last name's Mitchell and so is his. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Beca glared at him, obviously wanting a more serious answer. "I bumped into him at school the other day and yesterday before he left for his trip with Sheila," Beca's eyebrows rose up.

"So, he just so happened to tell you to take his daughter home from the hospital?"

Jesse rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, "Well.. yeah. He gave me the key to your house,"

Beca just nervously let out a chuckle. Okay, things were getting a little too weird for her right now. She mentally noted to talk more about this but right now, she was more focused on the fact that she gets to go home.

* * *

Pulling up to Beca's house, Jesse got out of the car and ran around to Beca's side and opened her door. She glared at him. "I can open my own door, y'know." She stepped out, holding her bag and Jesse immediately grabbed it from her hand. "What the hell, dude?"

"The doctor said you shouldn't be carrying any heavy objects for awhile," She rolled her eyes at the guy and started to walk up to the front door. A bag full of clothes and a toothbrush was not considered heavy but whatever floats his boat. As she walked up the steps to the front door, Jesse had reached from behind her to open up the screen door and insert the key into the main door.

"Alright, Swanson, you've done your job. You took me home. You can leave now," She reached to grab her bag from him but he only raised it high above her head. It was times like this that Beca cursed her 5 foot frame.

"Nu uh," He just said and gestured for her to go in the house. "Go lie down on your couch, I'll get you something to eat," Beca was about to protest but with that stern voice and serious expression on his face, she knew she couldn't win. As Jesse went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat, Beca finally got to their comfy couch and as soon as her body had landed on it, the pain around her left side caused her to yell. She heard the cupboards slam shut and Jesse was beside her within seconds.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He knelt down so he was face to face with her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. My side is still bruised so any contact with it will be painful but.. I'm fine." She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

Jesse looked at her with worried eyes. "I'll get you your pain killers," He stood up to get her medicine and a glass of water. When he got back, Beca was sound asleep. He set the pills and the water on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

An hour later, Beca moved in her sleep which hurt her a bit and caused her to wake up suddenly. Jesse was sitting on the arm chair, reading his script when he heard her hiss from pain. "Take your meds," he said while he got up to give her the water. She looked at him while she swallowed the pills and sipped her water.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you're alone on a Friday night and I'm taking care of you," Jesse answered while he sat back down on the armchair.

"Exactly," she said while she laid back down, this time with her head a little higher, "It's a Friday night. Shouldn't you be driving somewhere, possibly ignoring a stop sign and hitting someone with your car?" Jesse dropped his script on his lap, with a serious look on his face. Beca just smirked, "Too soon?"

He shook his head, "How can you joke like that, Beca? You've got a punctured lung and a bruised rib. I could've killed you that night," The mood suddenly changed and Beca stopped smiling.

"But you didn't," She said so soft that Jesse almost didn't hear it. He moved to kneel down beside her.

"Just let me take care of you, okay?" The sincerity in his voice was enough to end the conversation. She lowered herself again so that she was fully laying down. Jesse moved to lean against the couch and grabbed his script to go over. It wasn't that long till he heard her breathing evenly, fast asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know there wasn't a lot of fluffy moments.. they are still kind of sort of just friends but I promise that that will change soon enough. We've still got Sydney to deal with and that means that Jesse's friends will be in the story a lot more. Hope that this chapter was decent enough. I seriously can't wait for them to start being a little less Jesse and Beca and a lot more Jeca. Once again, your ideas give me inspiration to write. What do you want to happen in the next chapter and so on? Do you want Beca to still be that stand-offish type of girl like in the movie or should she be a lot softer since this is an AU story? Tell me what you think. Just tell me everything that comes to your mind when you think of this story. :D I've got a twitter, too! So you can contact me there at mari_zulueta. Also, shoutout to BittyAB18 for your cute, long review. And to the rest of you that suggested a lot of ideas that made my heart all jumpy and excited. Hope this chapter made you want more ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**: The reviews that this story has been getting is mind boggling. I actually can't believe that some of you actually like something I wrote. Like whaaaat?! asdghjkl. Anyways, here's an update. It's funny how I was on spring break last week but I had no inspiration to write at all and it's only now that I'm back at school and have loads of homework on my bed, waiting to be done that I feel the need to write this chapter. Okay.. come on, vámonos! (sorry)_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect blah blah blah or any of the characters blah blah blah and don't even own a credit card**_

* * *

Everyone has heard the phrase "beat the Monday morning blues", but has anyone actually ever come up with a successful solution? Well, for Beca Mitchell it was loads and loads of coffee. The girl drinks so much of it, it practically runs through her veins. Monday morning came around and Beca awoke to a house all to herself. The timer on the coffee machine had finally went off and Beca could smell the bitter, yet invitingly warm fragrance that pulled her out of bed. Coffee always put her in a good mood. Yes, some may say it's unhealthy to be that addicted but no one would ever dare to take away coffee from Beca Mitchell. It was just an unbearable thought. No one would want to wake up and encounter a caffeine-deprived Beca. Just as she made her way down the stairs, the doorbell rang and Beca could only let out a grunt. Who in the world would be at her doorstep at 6 in the morning?

"G'morning, sunshine!" Jesse Swanson. Jesse Swanson would be at her doorstep at 6 in the morning.

"What do you want?" Beca grimaced at the bubbly aura of the boy standing in her foyer.

"Well, lots of things, but we don't always get what we want," Beca rubbed her eyes in annoyance. It was too early for this, too early for him. Ignoring her silence, Jesse continued with his bubbly morning attitude, "So, Beca. You excited for your first day back at school?"

Beca only turned to him with an irked look on her face. "Geez, Swanson, I haven't even had my coffee yet," as she turned around again to make her way to the kitchen, Jesse had walked past her and reached for the coffee pot and a mug at the same time and poured it for her. The action caused for Beca to freeze in her spot and watched him. He had filled up the mug, mixed in some black coffee powder and sugar. After he had done so, he handed her the mug and it took Beca awhile to even reach out and grab it.

"There, now you have your coffee." He smiled at her and went back to the counter to pour himself a cup as well. Beca was now more confused than annoyed.. or both confused _and_ annoyed. How the hell did he know that she liked her coffee super black and strong? Before she asked, she just had to take a sip and damn was it the best cup of coffee she's had in a while.

"How'd you know I like black coffee?" She asked him, all hostility in her tone had vanished just a bit.

"Well, with all that black clothing and black nail polish and black rings and black eyeliner, I figured that you fancied black coffee as well," He gave her a smug smile and made his way to the dining table. Before Beca could respond, he laughed while he scrolled through his phone. "I'm kidding, Becs. Your dad gave me a list of things that you might like and not like," He held up his phone to her and she approached it and saw that her father had texted a long ass list to him. It had almost everything.

_"Black coffee in the morning_

_Doesn't like the smell of fish but will eat salmon_

_Can't stand the sound of metal against metal_

_Blasts her music a little too loud, you might want some ear plugs_

_Don't touch her hair, she claims that the oil on your skin makes her hair oily, thus making her want to shower every 10 seconds_

_Black coffee in the afternoon_

_When she's wearing her headphones, don't disturb her_

_Don't leave her with little kids, she won't know what to do_

_Loves grilled cheese_

_Black coffee in the evening"_

After Beca had read the list, she pursed her lips. "Huh. I guess he _does_ know some things about me," The serious tone in her voice caught Jesse off guard. He lowered his phone back down on the table and started scrolling through his messages. A minute of silence went by and Beca finished the last of her coffee, noticed he was done with his and grabbed his mug, too. "You never answered me, by the way," she broke the silence while she rinsed the mugs. He looked up from his phone and asked what she meant.

"What do you want? What're you doing here?"

"Oh!" Jesse stood up quickly and checked the time, "You've got about 10 minutes to get ready," Beca furrowed her brows,

"What do you mean? School starts in 30 minutes and I live like 2 blocks away,"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make a stopover first,"

"A stopover? Wait, you think _you're_ taking me to school?"

Jesse just smiled at her and went to go grab his backpack.

"Wait, wait, wait," Beca ran after him only to feel a sharp stab in her side.

"_That's _exactly why I'm taking you to school, and you're still not fit to carry heavy objects so you need someone to carry around your bag. Now, chop chop- time's wasting!"

* * *

Driving through their subdivision, Beca was convinced that they wouldn't make it to school in time since Jesse's stopover seemed to be a little out of the way. Growing more and more impatient, Beca turned to face him.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Patience, young grasshopper," was all Jesse said and he continued to drive. Almost 10 minutes later, Jesse had pulled up into a school parking lot and it suddenly dawned on her where they were.

"_Jackson Elementary School__," _she read the sign out loud. "It looks exactly the same," she breathed out.

Jesse smiled to himself. This was the school where they first met. He had passed it on his way home the other day and he thought of her. He figured it'd be a nice getaway before Beca had to go back to school since the accident. He unbuckled his seatbelt, ran around to open her door and helped her out. As soon as she got both feet planted on the ground, he reached behind the front seat and grabbed a small bag. He took a hold of her hand and led her to the playground. "C'mon, I wanna show you something,"

When they got to the playground, everything looked the same. Everything was in the same place, and it seemed as if they were back in 1st grade. He first led her to the monkey bars and started to chuckle. Realizing what made him laugh, Beca glared at him. "Very funny. Reminisce all you want. Just to be clear, every time I was here and no one was around, I made it across the monkey bars every single time. It was just that one day that I somehow slipped and scraped my knee," She crossed her arms in defense.

He still couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, "Ok ok, if you say so," the two exchanged looks. Beca's expression softened a bit as she realized he had stopped laughing at her but instead just plainly admired her. She started to feel awkward and she scrunched up her nose in a nervous matter. Ever since she was little, it seemed like every time she had felt nervous or uncomfortable, her nose would scrunch for a second, making her look like a little bunny. Sensing her discomfort, Jesse grabbed her hand again and led her to a picnic table.

"Remember this?" He asked. Beca just approached the table and sat on the bench.

"Of course. I sat here every day. Most of the kids would be sitting closer to the school but I kinda liked this table. It was farther from the rest. Plus, there's a huge tree right there to block the sun most days.. Why are we here, Jesse?"

He made his way to sit on the bench across from her. "Are you hungry?" Caught off guard by his question, Jesse pulled out a sandwich bag and a photo. He slid the photo across the table and opened up the sandwich bag.

Now, it was Beca's turn to chuckle. It was the photo from their yearbook. He had cut it out in a manner that looked as if it took him some time. The two of them were sitting at that very same table, sharing a grilled cheese sandwich. Shifting her eyes from the photo, she realized Jesse had taken out a grilled cheese sandwich and split it in half. He handed her one half and grabbed two juice pouches from the bag. He gestured for them to toast the pouches and Beca could not help but roll her eyes at him.

"To your first day back," he toasted.

* * *

_**A/N**: I'm soooo sorry I have to end it here. My brain started to run dry after that part. I don't know where I'm going with this. Maybe I sort of do but I just don't know how to get there. I promise to pre-write my chapters once again so that the updates go up one after the other. I just thought it's been quite some time since the last update and maybe some of you just needed a little something to get by. Also, I'd like to mention **99mimis****. **I've been following your kastinfandom ig account for the longest time and I find it cool that we somehow met because of this story. And then that led to mutual twitter following and so on. I'd also like to thank you for your lovely comments and praise of this story and occasionally make me blush till I turn into a tomato. Hope this update suits you and I promise to update more often. Remember, guys. Leave reviews & suggestions! I will most definitely be using all your ideas. It helps with the writing. Okay, byeeeee. Adios, mis amigos._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**: This was fun to write. Leggo_

_**Disclaimer: Me don't own anything.**_

* * *

They made it to school in the nick of time. Just a few minutes before the bell rang, Jesse was hurrying up poor Beca who still couldn't run well or walk as fast as he could. Jesse's hand was full with two backpacks while the other was holding hers to carefully drag her down the hall to Mrs. Frazier's class. Right before they could turn the corner, Beca had slipped on something that caused her to fall backwards. Thankful for Jesse's catlike reflexes, he was able to get an arm around Beca's waist, causing for outsiders to see them in an awkward dance position, him looking as if he had just dipped her. "Uhm, Jesse," Beca let out with a breath, "We're gonna be late," He stood up, with her in tow and they turned the corner to Mrs. Frazier's room. The moment they crossed the doorway, the bell rang and everyone in class turned to look at them. Some with judging eyes, some with smirks on their faces. Jesse turned to look at Beca and he realized her hair had been mussed. He cleared his throat at her with his eyes pointing to the top of her head. Taking the clue, Beca reached up to smooth down her locks, and they both awkwardly walked to their seats.

Getting by the first hour of the day was interesting. They were all given homework to work on during class and that left the students to practically ignore their work and took it as 'free time'. Jesse turned in his seat to face Beca,

"What's your second hour?"

"I have Chemistry with Mauney,"

At her answer, Jesse quietly swore to himself. Sydney was in that class. He furrowed his brows, trying to think of a plan to be able to get Beca to that class, get her settled in and dip out of there without his girlfriend seeing him. Not that she has anything to worry about, but Jesse would like to avoid anything that could possibly cause Syd to blow up and cause a ruckus.

* * *

Jesse settled with just getting Beca to class and he'll explain to Sydney later why he was her helper. Their walk to the science hallway was quite weird. Everyone was looking at them, some guys would high-five Jesse and say something like "Good one, Jesse" or "Get it". It confused the hell out of him and Beca tried to hide her face most of the time but there was no escape. She was somewhat limping since her side is still bruised. Getting to Mauney's class, he helps Beca get in her seat and sets her bag down.

"You okay by yourself for an hour?" He quietly asked her.

"I can survive, Swanson," She sarcastically answered. He gave her a smile and made his way out the door. Before he could get any further, he heard almost everyone's phone go off in the class, including his. He pulled it out of his pocket and his hand reached over to cover his mouth. _Shit, shit, shit_ he thought. There was a mass text that titled

"_Swanson's expanding!_" and attached to it was a picture of both him and Beca, standing in Frazier's doorway, with Beca's hair all ruffled up and they both shared embarrassed expressions. He heard people in the class murmuring to each other and he figured maybe he could still walk his way out and get to his class. He thought wrong.

"What.. the hell!?" He heard Sydney's voice. He closed his eyes and started to think of what he could say. He knew she saw him walk into class and darn him for not leaving a lot quicker. He turned around to see that everyone, yes, _everyone_ was looking at him.

"Babe," he opened his mouth and put both his hands up as if he was under arrest. "This is a complete misunderstanding," He started.

"_Misunderstanding? _What's so misunderstanding? A picture says a lot, Jesse. Everyone in school is talking about you and that..." She stopped to look at Beca sitting in the corner of the room, "that freak! Are you sleeping with her?" She looked back at her boyfriend, with her arms crossed. Everyone in the room looked back and forth at the couple, as if they were watching a tennis match.

"What?!" Jesse gasped, "No! I would never!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he knew he was in a lot of trouble. Not only did he have to explain to Sydney, but he saw Beca's facial expression falter. Instead of trying to hide in her seat, Beca turned to face the front of the room, her face looking strong and furious.

"Then what the hell?!" Sydney asked once again. Just then, Mr. Mauney piped up from his desk,

"Alright, alright. Everybody settle down. Ms. Royer, take a seat. Swanson, get to class." Jesse walked out of the classroom and thumped his forehead. _Idiot, idiot, idiot. You're such an idiot, _he thought. What the hell can he do to fix this?

* * *

"Jesse!" Chloe Beale yelled his name from down the hallway. Jesse was walking towards rehearsal and he knew exactly what his cousin wanted to speak to him about. He continued to walk, hoping that she would drop it and go her own way. Clearly, he doesn't know his cousin very well.

"Jesse!" She called out to him, this time, she ran and caught up with him. "What's this rumor about you and Beca? Is it true?" Jesse sighed and looked at Chloe. Surprisingly, her facial expression had been different from everyone else. She had a bright grin on her face, filled with hope.

"Uhm, no?" He answered. "Beca and I are just friends,"

"Darn it," She muttered. "I was kinda hoping that you'd dumped Sydney's ass for good," She told him as they both walked towards the auditorium.

"What? Why? Why does everyone seem to hate her? You and the guys always give me a hard time, why is that?"

"Look, how do I say this without sounding rude..." Chloe paused, and then turned to her cousin, causing them to stop right in front of the auditorium doors, "Sydney's the devil."

Jesse just laughed at his cousin's ridiculousness. There's no way Sydney's a ...devil, or anything of the sorts. She does have her days where her patience is a little short but Jesse knows Sydney. "Chlo, maybe if you had just made her your co-captain, you would realize that she's not that bad."

"Jesse, don't you get it! She's only with you so that she could stay popular! And there was no way she would've been co-captain because for one, she can't even get her toe touches right," Chloe proudly flipped her hair over her shoulder and Jesse chuckled.

"I've gotta get to rehearsals. Have you seen Beca? I know you have English with her and I haven't seen her since 2nd hour." Jesse tried to ask in a cool demeanor, but Chloe saw right past him. Her eyes were wide when she playfully poked him,

"Jesse Swanson, you like her! Wait, no, you don't like her.. you like _like_ her," She singsonged.

"No, I don't, Chloe," He tried to dodge her pokes, "I just need to talk to her,"

Her laughter started to die down and her face returned to normal, "No, I haven't seen her. She didn't show up to class. I think the whole picture text debacle made her go home," She smiled at her cousin and laid a hand on his arm, "Whatever it is that you did, go fix it. I want you and her together, ASAP." Chloe Beale turned on her heel and started to walk towards the gym doors. "Toodles!"

It took a lot for Jesse to not turn away from those doors and go on a search for Beca. Opening night was in a week and he knew it was vital for him to be at rehearsal. So, he took a deep breath and decided to go on and he'll look for Beca after rehearsals. In fact, he needed time to think of the perfect apology. There was no way he wanted to lose Beca as a friend. It was too soon. She was finally getting used to his company and he had went and ruined it all. Right now, he had to deal with Sydney for two and a half hours and boy was he dreading it.

* * *

"He's such a jerk!" Beca exclaimed as she went through the hundreds of pictures on her computer screen. She had taken her photography project home and was now furiously clicking away, deleting some pictures and putting some pictures together. "You should have heard what he said! '_I would never!'_ Like seriously? He embarrassed me in front of the whole class. I knew it was too good to be true. I was right, he was just being nice to me because he felt sorry for hitting me with his damn car!" Beca clicked hard on her mouse, causing for Benji to flinch on her bed. Beca had skipped out before lunch and texted her only friend, saying that she'd be home for the rest of the day. Benji was not for skipping school but he understood. Even though he was a well known nerd, Benji wasn't completely out of the social bubble since Jesse, after all, was his best friend. He had received the text message, too. At first, he was confused. He knew that Beca and Jesse had been spending quite some time together, but he didn't think that they'd be more than friends. His confusion was put to rest once he had walked into Beca's room and she explained what had happened that morning.

"Becs, I think you're overreacting a little bi-"

"I am _not_ overreacting, Benj. He clearly thinks that I _am_ a freak, and he had been playing me this whole entire time," Beca turned in her chair and faced her only best friend. "At first, I was annoyed. Then he stuck to me like a.. like a flea! And then he remembered that we were friends a looong time ago and as soon as people started to talk, he goes back to his douchey, 'Mr. I'm-so-popular' self,"

"Beca, he is _not _like that at all!"

"Look, I know you're friends with him and all, but could you not take his side? At least not right now?"

Benji just nodded his head and gestured for her to continue her rant. "All these days, he was sooo nice to me but no, he has a reputation. What was I thinking? That we could be friends? Ha! Well I was stupid for even thinking that," Beca stood up quickly and fell immediately. She had grabbed onto her side and yelled out in pain, "Damn it!"

Benji launched from the bed and was at her said. His hands had hovered tentatively, not knowing what exactly to do. "Do you want me to call for an ambulance?" He asked, in a panicked tone.

"No," she hissed. She shouldn't have been so worked up. Doing so, she'd forgotten that she wasn't exactly in the best shape to be making hasty movements. She pointed to her bathroom and said, "Pain killers," she then used both her hands to hold on to her side, trying to soothe the pain. Benji went to go grab the bottle from her bathroom sink but he realized that they were empty.

"Uh, Becs? You're all out," He raised the empty bottle.

"Well, fuck," She muttered. Benji was not authorized to pick up Beca's meds and she cursed more under her breath when she realized who was.

* * *

"Great rehearsal, you guys!" Director Johnson had applauded his cast and dismissed them. Jesse let out a sigh of relief. Before, he loved every second of rehearsals, but at the moment, he wanted to be out of there like crazy. He started to walk off stage when Sydney stopped him. The rest of the cast and some of the backstage crew saw that the power couple were about to have a conversion on stage and they all tried to subtly listen in.

"Jesse, we need to talk," Sydney said while she had her hands on her hips. Jesse sighed. He had completely no energy for this conversation at all. His body wanted to sleep and his mind wanted to talk to Beca.

"Syd, I think this can wait," He tried to turn and walk off stage but Sydney had stopped him with her arm.

"No, I don't think this can. Is there something going on between you and that Beca girl?" She asked him with her arms crossed. It was at this moment that Benji had entered the auditorium and he stopped in the center aisle. He saw Jesse and Sydney, center stage in a stand-off. He thought rehearsals were over by now and by the mention of Beca's name, he knew that maybe he had come at the perfect time.

"Syd, for the last time, no. There isn't. You know I would never do that to you," Jesse answered with exhaustion in his voice. It remained silent between the two for a good minute or so when Sydney finally smiled. She had uncrossed her arms and hooked them around Jesse's neck.

"Oh, good! For a second there, I thought you'd ditch me for a totally unpopular, and uncool nobody." She started to kiss Jesse's neck and cheek when Jesse grimaced. He took a step back from her and unwrapped her arms.

"Will you stop?" He said. Benji's eyebrows raised and so did everyone else that was trying oh so hard to hide behind their props. The couple had been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't realized their mics were still on. Benji immediately thought to pull out his phone and record what was going on before him.

"What do you mean, babe? You like it when I kiss you there," Sydney started to move closer to him again but Jesse just raised his hand, motioning for her to stop.

"Beca is not a nobody. She's my friend and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling her those names."

"Oh, Jesse, come on. You can't be serious! You can't tell me that you like her. Nobody even talks to her! The poor kid is a loner and it's sad, really. I understand why you're sticking up for her. I mean, you crashed into her car! You feel some sort of responsibility, but babe, it's okay. You don't have to pretend to like her. I'm sure she's used to being friendless," While she had rambled on, she managed to get closer to Jesse and laid a hand on his chest. _  
_

"Stop it, Sydney." Jesse smacked her hand away and it wasn't only Sydney's gasp that he had heard, but also everyone else's gasp in the theater. "I'm tired. I'm tired of this conversation, and I'm tired of you. You're being kind of a bitch and you know what, my friends were right about that." Jesse turned to walk off stage and Benji tapped on his phone to save the video and quickly ran to the side to catch up with Jesse. Sydney was left in the center of the stage, trying to absorb everything that had just been thrown at her. She realized that everyone was staring at her and she immediately straightened her back and glared at the crew. "What the hell are you all looking at?" She then stomped off backstage while everyone started to do what they do best in high school... gossip.

"Hey, Jesse!" Benji called out. Jesse was packing up his bag and was almost oblivious to the fact that Benji had been calling out his name.

"Oh, hey, Benj. Look, it's nice seeing you, but I gotta run and-"

"It's Beca," Benji cut him off. "She fell and she needed her pain pills but she ran out and I can't exactly go and-" Before Benji could even finish his sentence, Jesse had sprinted out of the auditorium.

* * *

**A/N**: _Well, a lot kind of happened in this chapter. Tell me what you think. And please, I'm begging you guys, please give me some ideas? Like for one, how will Jesse apologize? And will Beca forgive him easily? And what should happen that could cause these two to be.. more than friends? _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: _I'm sorry. I could not resist. I'm in desperate need of Jeca._

* * *

"Beca?" He called out to her when he walked through the front door. Getting no response, Jesse sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom. "Becs?" He lightly knocked on her door but completely ignored if she had answered him or not and just opened the door slowly.

There she was, laying on her side, clutching to the source of her pain. She very clearly heard his voice, but she made no sign of encouraging his presence. Obviously, she did not want him to be there, but she had no choice. His name was listed as a reliable person to pick up her meds from the drugstore. Of course, if Beca had the choice, she would've gotten up and picked them up herself but right now, a single move that Beca made, would make her cry out in pain and all she really wanted was the effects of those pain killers.

"Hey, Becs. I've got your pills," He shook the bottle to let her know. Sighing, Beca moved slowly to turn around. She couldn't ignore him forever. She really needed those pills. Jesse popped the bottle open and went to sit on her bed. "I wish you just called me," He said. Beca only held out her hand for the pills without saying a word. She took them and took a sip of her water. Not completely talking to him through words, Beca's eyes never left Jesse's. Her face was stoic, and his was soft. He knew she was furious with him. What he said earlier that day had bothered him more than it should have. Yes, they've been friends since first grade, but they've never been _this_ close since only two weeks ago. Jesse does not want to lose her. He had just gotten her back and he definitely, definitely knows that people are going to talk but he doesn't care. Beca Mitchell's his friend. She's the friend he'd share a grilled cheeses sandwich with. She's the friend that he'd take on impromptu road trips. The friend that he'd go to whenever something exciting happens in his life. She became that person that he wanted to tell everything to. It may be a bit quick since their only real conversation was started from a car accident two weeks ago, but he remembered the little girl he had so much fun with in elementary school. She was imaginative. She was the only kid that would pretend to slay dragons with him, the only kid at that school that would pretend to fight off zombies with him. Their friendship was great and most people would not count first grade relationships but Jesse counted theirs. He wanted to go back to that time. He wanted to find her. Now, here she is, laying on her bed, with a furious look on her face. He had to fix this. He doesn't care what anyone will say. He doesn't care about Sydney, or about the fact that Beca doesn't talk to anyone or hangs out with anyone. In fact, he likes it. He likes how different she is. He smiled at the thought of that and Beca frowned.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because of you," He answered. He caught her off guard and now Beca was confused. She's supposed to be angry and he's supposed to be on his knees, begging for forgiveness. "Beca, I know you're mad about what I said this morning. And, I'm telling you now that I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean it,"

"It looked like you did, Swanson." Beca was clearly hurt but she tried not to let that show.

"I know. It was said in the heat of the moment. Just to be clear, I would totally sleep with you," Jesse said in a manner that was so smooth that it sounded so sarcastic. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"That's.. good to know,"

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm really, really sorry. Sydney makes me really mad and I just said what I could to shut her up,"

"Jesse, you don't have to explain to me. She's your girlfriend. She's the most popular girl in school, and you're the most popular guy. I get it. I'm the freak. I talk to weirdos like Lilly who's obsessed with murder and creepy paintings. I talk to Benji who's obsessed with good grades and nerdy movies. A guy like you should not be talking to me. So, thanks for getting my pills. Don't let the door hit you on the way out," She turned and lifted her blanket to cover her small, but totally hot body. Jesse's a guy. He couldn't help it. Most people would be turned off by the dark clothing and surly attitude, but if you looked closely, Beca had a banging body. She was fit, with boobs that every guy would drool over. It's sad that she covers them up with all those layers of clothing. Jesse sighed. He was getting distracted and he wasn't doing to good in trying to get her to forgive him.

He stood up and made his way to her door. He turned with one last look, "I'm really sorry, Becs. I hope you understand that," And with that, Jesse Swanson walked away from the girl he never had in the first place.

* * *

Jesse sat in his car for a good twenty minutes. He totally meant to drive off and leave Beca but he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What was it about her that made him so attached? Sure, he felt a little guilty for hitting her with his car, but he was thankful at the same time. He'd crossed paths with her and now, they were in each other's lives again. She had this unpleasant vibe to her image that he was strangely attracted to. Underneath all that black clothing and black eyeshadow and those scary ear spikes, was a girl that loved music and art. She was passionate about the things she liked and he liked the way she was passionate about them. Once she starts talking about her music, she gets this gleam in her beautiful, blue eyes that he had started to love. He made it his goal to occasionally bring up her music just so he could see that grin on her face and that sparkle in her eyes. The two weeks they had spent together was more magical than his years with Sydney. With Sydney, it was argument after argument. It was the same old, same old. Looking back, it's as if he wasn't himself with her. He always had to be 'on' all the time, alert of their relationship and alert of what was going on around them. With Beca, Jesse was a lot more relaxed and entertained. She never failed to surprise him. Just like the other day when Beca had mentioned Wicked and Jesse immediately perked up. She admitted that she liked the broadway musical. This eventually led him to persuade her to come to the school musical. She gave in to his annoying pleading and he had bought her an advanced ticket. Jesse's phone rang and it brought him out of his daydreaming bubble. It was Sydney. Without even thinking, he had declined her call and started the car.

* * *

From: Benji  
_How are you feeling?_

To: Benji  
_Not ok. Jesse just left. Waiting to fall asleep,_

From: Benji  
_(video_ jesse)_

Beca was confused as to why Benji had sent her a video that was titled Jesse. She tapped on the file and waited for it to load. As soon as it did, she squinted at her screen to make out that it was Jesse and Sydney on stage, talking.

"_Beca is not a nobody. She's my friend and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling her those names,_" She heard Jesse say. Beca would never admit it, but in the span of her and Jesse's friendship, she had found herself to feel comfortable with him. She wasn't like that with most people and Beca shocked even herself. At first, she stood her ground. She knew that they were from different worlds, but she also knew who Jesse Swanson was. He was a people person. It was so easy to like him and it annoyed the crap out of her. Of course, who wouldn't like the most popular guy in school? What bothered Beca the most was that she didn't like who he came to be. He liked the first grader Jesse Swanson. The one who'd make up stories and scenarios and play pretend. Now, he had turned into this annoying, self-centered, egotistical and completely- Beca stopped her train of thought. It was unfair. It was unfair to think of him in that way. These past two weeks, he had been nothing but selfless and it frustrated her. He had gotten under her skin and he had been in her mind 24/7. That's because he imbedded himself in her mind. He was constantly around, constantly checking on her and constantly making these remarks that a man in a relationship should not be making.

Sure, he was the popular kid. But everything about him was so.. so normal. He loved his sports and he was so good at them. He loves singing and he's so good at that, too. Beca hated it that she could not hate him. He was just too good. He was too good. He was too good for her, for him and everyone else around him. He has a good heart and she hated that she's trying to pick out things that she could hate about him. She let out a small growl in frustration. What she was about to do was completely not her but her mind had been set to do it, and there's no stopping her now. She tapped a few buttons on her phone and opened up a new text conversation.

To: Jesse  
_Come back. Let's talk_

* * *

_**A/N**: Not a lot of convo in this chapter but I wanted it to be completely about their thoughts. The two do some deep thinking and maybe it had dawned on Beca that Jesse cares for her. I don't know.. what do you think will she do/say? _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**: Eep! I can't get this story out of my head and I kept thinking on how this chapter was going to go. I hope you guys like it. I'm choosing this over my shit ton of homework and they're all due tomorrow. Haha, I swear I was an honor student.. back in like middle school. Okay.. enough rambling_

* * *

He had barely driven a mile away from her house when he got the text. Thankfully, he was at a stoplight when he read Beca's message and he immediately made a u-turn and made his way back to Beca's house. He wasn't sure what he was in for but to Jesse, he'd gladly come back for her. Without even knocking, Jesse walked into her bedroom and she was seated up on her bed with her phone in hand.

"You wanted to talk?" Jesse asked, cautiously approaching the end of her bed. She nodded and looked down at her phone. She played the video and pointed it towards him. Jesse was confused at first, not sure what the video was, until he heard his own voice, attacking Sydney and defending Beca. He sighed, wondering what is going through that beautiful mind of hers.

"All afternoon, I'd been bashing on you," Beca started, her voice was a little low, probably from exhaustion. She did take her pain killers- she should've been asleep by now, "I said all these things about you that weren't true. I admit, I was..hurt," Beca frowned at her sentence. Why the hell is she talking to him and opening up to him? Was it the medication? _Damn it_. "I don't understand exactly why I was hurt, but something dawned on me. You and I.. are so different. I'm really confused as to why you're even talking to me, or why you're even here right now. I _am_ a nobody." Beca paused to yawn and she continued her speech, "Is there some sort of dork outreach program that you've joined? Why is the most popular guy at Barden High School trying so hard to constantly be around me? I'm a freak and-"

Jesse had let Beca ramble on and he couldn't help himself but laugh. "Why are you laughing? This is not a time to be laughing!"

"Becs, I think you're a little on the delirious side of those pain killers. While I take everything you just said into account, I think you should give in and just go to sleep. I'll be right here," Jesse reached forward to gently push her down to lay on her back. He covered her body with her blanket and Beca tried to resist but her eyes were droopy and it was a battle she couldn't fight.

* * *

When Beca awoke the next morning, she had a fuzzy memory of the events that had happened after she took her pain killers. She knew she had went off on Jesse but she didn't remember falling asleep. The said boy was fast asleep on her lounge chair, next to her bed. Not wanting to wake him, Beca slowly walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and prepared for her morning. There was no school today due to staff meetings and she was more than thankful for that. She took a look at herself in the mirror, and scrunched her nose. She looked like a mess. Taking note that there was a cute boy in her bedroom, Beca tried a little harder to look put together. She brushed her hair, added her signature eyeliner and a little bit of cover up to give her pale face some life. When she was ready to get out and grab a cup of coffee, Jesse had beaten her to the punch. She clung to her chest in surprise when he had been creepily standing outside her bathroom door with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse! You almost gave me a heart attack,"

He smiled at her and handed her the cup of coffee, "Sorry, didn't mean to,"

"Yeah," She muttered before she took a sip of her heavenly coffee. She walked past him and made her way to her dresser, picking out her outfit for the day. Jesse was right behind her when she'd turned. Their close proximity making her jump in surprise again. "Okay, is this what you want to do today? Give me heart palpitations?"

He chuckled, "No, actually what I wanted to do was watch a movie with you," He pulled out a DVD case from behind and smiled at her. "I wanna watch you watch the end of this movie.. and I can die a hero,"

"Jesse, I wasn't planning on spending our day off with a movie," She glared at him.

"I know, I know- but c'mon. We haven't watched a movie since last weekend. We're really behind on your movication. Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she rolled hers.

Their whole afternoon had been spent watching movies. This wasn't exactly on Beca's agenda for the day but she had to admit, she liked it. Even his weird little fun facts that he'd constantly spew out during every scene. The two of them were lounging on Beca's bed, when Jesse's phone had beeped.

From: Donald  
_Party tonight! U down?_

Jesse smiled at his phone. He tucked it away in his pocket and turned to the small person currently trying to stuff popcorn in her face. "There's a party tonight at Donald's. Come with me,"

Beca's eyes widened, and her mouth opened a little too much, causing for some popcorn to fall out, "Uhm.. no?"

"Why not?"

"Well, uh.. I'm busy?"

Jesse glared, "No you're not. You're in bed, watching a movie."

"No, I mean.. I'll _be_ busy. My dad comes back tomorrow morning, I have to clean the house," Beca slowly slipped out of bed and started to clean up the mess they've made with snacks and piles of DVD cases lounging around.

"I could help you with that," Jesse stood up.

"No!"

At her sudden outburst, Jesse raised his eyebrow. "No?"

"I mean.. You should probably go. It takes me hours to clean up this house. I actually have to start like... right now." Beca moved past him and left her room. Internally, she was panicking. She doesn't do parties. Well, not parties at a popular kid's house. The parties that Beca would go to were usually hosted by the people that were in her art class or those that looked like they were drug dealers. She didn't know how to act or look at the parties hosted by the most liked people at school. She was never invited to those things and the thought of going with Jesse repulsed her and made her uncomfortable. Beca basically pushed Jesse out of the house to get to work on her cleaning. Jesse, however, wouldn't take no as an answer. A bright idea popped into his head and he went to his car, pulling out his phone.

* * *

It was 6pm and Jesse wasn't sure his plan was going to work but it was worth a shot. He knocked on Beca's front door and laughed when she opened it up with her mussed, clothes rumpled and a bottle of windex in her hand.

"What're you doing here?"

"Get dressed," Jesse said while he pushed the door wide open.

"Get dressed? I told you I was busy!"

"Well, it looks like this place is pretty clean. So, it's time to party."

"Jesse, I..." Beca blew the strand of hair that had made its way onto her face, "I can't. I mean, look at you, you look great. And I'm a mess," She tried to come up with a better excuse in her head but Beca was coming up blank. Jesse stepped aside and smiled at her. A perky, blonde walked through her doorway and immediately hugged Beca.

"That's where I come in! Hi, I'm Chloe, hair and makeup extraordinaire," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Beca tried to voice out protests but Chloe was a strong one. Jesse laughed and went to wait in the living room.

The two girls were now in Beca's bathroom, Chloe leaning over to groom Beca's eyebrows while Beca was seated on the closed toilet seat, trying hard not to offend the blonde that was way too pushy and up in her personal bubble.

"Beca, no offense, but when was the last time you tweezed?"

"What?" Beca jumped a bit when Chloe continued to pluck her eyebrows.

"As in your eyebrows,"

"Oh, uh.. never. Why?"

"Well, have you ever watched Sesame Street?"

"Uh-huh,"

"You know Bert?" Chloe plucked out one last eyebrow strand and it was a particular painful one.

"Ow!"

Jesse was keeping himself busy, flipping through the TV channels in the living room. He smiled to himself whenever he heard Beca's outbursts of pain or protesting against Chloe's antics.

"So, do you always wear this dark, makeup?" Chloe asked, examining Beca's face.

"Uhm, yeah.."

"Well, how about we change that for the night?" Chloe gave Beca a mischievous smile.

* * *

Half an hour has passed and Chloe has finally descended from the stairs. She cleared her throat, catching Jesse's attention.

"May I present to you, the new but not improved, Beca Mitchell!" Chloe gestured to the stairs but they were empty. Jesse stood up to check and he turned to his cousin.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," He whispered.

"Oh shut up.. Beca!" Chloe called out again. A couple seconds passed and then he saw it. Jesse first saw Beca's feet that were surprisingly not in black converse shoes. She was wearing heels and it was refreshing. He smirked at himself. Of course, black heels but they were still different from what she'd normally wear. Then, he was distracted by the sight of her skin. Her legs looked like they went on for miles which was ironic because of her 5 foot frame. He wasn't surprised when he saw that her dress was black but it was a different sight to see. She was wearing a dress that reached just above her knees, and she covered her upper half with a leather jacket. _Typical Beca_, he thought. What he didn't expect was the light and refreshing look on her face. Gone was the jet black eyeliner and eyeshadow and it was replaced by a small eyeliner wing and mascara to emphasize her eyelashes that were so long, every girl was probably jealous. He liked it. He liked her. There's no doubt it.

"Wow," He exhaled.

"Thanks," Just then, Beca had missed the last step of the staircase and just like yesterday morning, he had caught her before she made a complete fool out of herself.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah,"

At the exchange, Chloe squealed. She was loving every second of this.

* * *

Arriving at the party, Donald handed the pair some drinks and welcomed them in.

"Hey, hey! Welcome to the party that never ends! Hope you have some fun, Beca." And as swiftly as he came, Donald disappeared just as quick.

"Wow," Beca said while she looked out at all the people that were currently dancing, and socializing. Donald's house was huge. She wasn't used to this. The music was loud, which she loved, but everyone that was there was either in the homecoming party or in a varsity sport. It was weird and it certainly made her uneasy.

"Just relax," Jesse whispered in her ear, "Have some fun. I gotta tell you. There are lots of pretty girls here, but none compare to you," He walked in front of her and made his way to his friends. Beca took a while, absorbing the fact that she was at this party and the fact that Jesse Swanson had just given her a compliment.

"Hey, man!" Bumper fist bumped Jesse, "Did you two come here together?" He gestured to Beca that was currently at the top of the stairs, still gathering her surroundings.

"Yeah, I brought here,"

"Let's get real, man. You're with her 24/7. I may be wasted, but I'm not blind here. What's going on? You tapping that?" Bumper sipped more of his drink.

"Shut up, Bump." Jesse shook his head. Beca had finally made her way to him and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Jesse- you know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked, feeling like there was something wrong.

"No, yeah. I just wanted to go, y'know.. freshen up." Getting what she meant, Jesse pointed to the hallway to the right and she nodded and made her way to it.

Thankful for Beca's absence, Jesse swore to no one in particular. Across the room was Sydney, in her red dress and beer in hand. _Great, this is great, _he muttered.

"Jesse! I'm so glad you're here!" Syd ran up to him, her body language indicating that she was a little intoxicated. She hooked her arms around his neck, "I knew you couldn't stay away from me that long," Her breath repulsed Jesse and he gently pushed her off of him. Beca had walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Sydney draping over Jesse. She sucked in a breath and started to walk towards Jesse. Sydney had turned around to see her and she immediately got up close in front of the brunette's face,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Squinting her eyes at the horrible, horrible smell that had escaped Sydney's mouth, Beca responded, "I was invited,"

"Really?" Sydney taunted. Before she knew it, she had tipped her beer bottle, spilling it all over Beca. "Oopsy!" Jesse stepped forward to try and intervene but the look on Beca's face had stopped him.

Knowing that Beca could not win in enemy territory, she had pinched the bridge of her nose to control herself from doing something that she shouldn't. "Thank you," She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you," Beca repeated, "For a minute there, I forgot why I avoided places like this and people like you."

"Avoided us?" Sydney scoffed. "Honey, look around you. To everyone here who matters, you're vapor. You're spam, a waste of perfectly good yearbook space. Nothing's going to change that." Sydney was a little bit taller than Beca which didn't help much since they were both wearing heels. Beca bit the bottom of her lip to bite back her retort. Instead, she pushed Sydney with a lot of force to get her out of the way and left. The action caused Beca to hiss in pain since her ribs were still bruised. She dashed out of the house and cursed to herself, not blaming Jesse but herself for succumbing to him.

Jesse moved to follow Beca but Sydney stepped in his way. "You make one move, Jesse, and we're over." She had a finger pointed at him with her eyes screaming murder.

Jesse only smirked at her. The room had fell silent the moment Sydney had approached Beca and everyone was watching them. Stacie and Fat Amy were a little too drunk to even care and they kept making side remarks, insulting Sydney as soon as Beca had left. Jesse gave Sydney one last smile and simply said, "Good." He stepped past her and ran to follow Beca. Bumper and Donald whooped and high-fived while everyone else started to party again.

* * *

_**A/N**: A huge chunk of this was inspired by the movie She's All That. I love that movie and I thought it was a good scene to showcase that Beca was having an internal battle. She likes being with Jesse but she can't handle his world. Help me figure out what should happen next?_


End file.
